Nuestro infierno
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Por que Ciel Phanthomhive creyo que jamás conocería el infierno. One-shot. Spoilérs del final de Kuro II.


Advertencia.- Contiene spoilers del final de la segunda tempo de Kuro, sino lo has visto, no lo leas.

**NUESTRO INFIERNO**

_Desde muy pequeño a Ciel le dijeron que si se portaba bien al morir su alma iría al cielo, pero si por lo contrario hacía cosas malas ardería para siempre en las llamas del infierno. Su infantil mente escuchaba las palabras e imaginaba la escena, un lugar frío y oscuro donde terribles y horribles criaturas te atormentaban día y noche, sin importar lo mucho que bebieras tu sed jamás se veía saciada y las ardientes llamas te quemaban hasta consumir tus huesos. Se estremecía tan sólo al imaginarlo y prefería pensar en cosas alegres, él sería un niño bueno, jamás terminaría en ese lugar, se portaría bien y cuando muriera tendría su lugar en el cielo, se lo decía todos los días._

**26 de agosto de 1940**

Camino entras las tumbas destruidas y leyó en voz alta los nombres, a algunos de ellos los había conocido en vida, otros en cambio eran completos desconocidos.

Se detuvo a un par de metros de una lápida frente a la cual lloraba una anciana, un joven, probablemente su nieto la sostenía del brazo, la mujer apretaba entre sus manos una rosa blanca, las espinas se le habían incrustado en la piel tiñendo de un intenso rojo carmesí algunos pétalos.

–En memoria de Ciel Phanthomhive, amado hijo, querido amigo, benevolente señor–leyó Ciel sorprendiendo a la anciana, se hinco cerca de la tumba y paso sus manos sobre la lápida–. Murió siendo joven, ¿no lo cree?–le pregunto a la anciana y sonrió.

–Ciel…–murmuró la anciana corriendo hasta Ciel y sujetándolo en brazos–. ¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Tú…! ¿Has vuelto?

Ciel paso las manos sobre la blanca cabellera de Lizzy y aspiro su fragancia, ahora era una anciana y tenía el característico olor de las personas próximas a la muerte, entre agrio y ácido, pero también estaba impregnada de experiencia, bondad y recuerdos…había sido una mujer feliz, tenido la gran familia que siempre deseo y visto muchas cosas, ahora podía irse en paz, a ese cielo que seguramente ansiaba.

–Ahora tienes arrugas–le dijo pasando sus manos sobre su rostro, surcando la piel rugosa y pruebas de la edad, ni siquiera tenía dientes.

–Tú sigues igual que aquel día, desapareciste…nunca vi tu cuerpo. ¿Te quedarás conmigo, cierto?

–¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?–le pregunto con la dureza que siempre le había caracterizado–. Sea cual sea tú deseo yo le cumpliré, sólo pídelo. Quieres estar siempre a mi lado, junto a mí. ¿Cierto? Sólo debes de pedirlo y lo haré realidad.

–Yo…

Lizzy callo, deteniéndose de pronto.

–Yo he vivido lo suficiente ya, a mi edad no se tiene ningún deseo. Mi único gran deseo es que mi Ciel sea feliz–y sonrió al igual que en sus recuerdos,

La anciana lloró, Ciel se conmovió durante un instante. ¿Qué había buscado al ir ahí? Cumplir su deseo y devorar su alma después. Su alma ni siquiera tenía un buen sabor, en realidad era vieja y pura, casi tóxica para seres de naturaleza como él. Cuando Lizzy muriera él también desaparecería por completo, ya no estaría muerto sólo en los registros oficiales también se marcharía para siempre de la memoria de los hombres, no quedaría nadie para recordarlo.

–Esa es la respuesta correcta, Lizzy–agregó, deposito un dulce y delicado beso sobre la frente de la anciana y se despidió.

La anciana cayo de rodillas al suelo envuelta en un profundo llanto.

Sebastián le esperaba a la entrada del cementerio, Grell estaba de pie acosándolo como tenía por costumbre.

–¿No te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo?–le preguntó al verlo.

–¡Jamás me cansaré de mi Sebas–chan!–gritó el otro abalanzándose sobre el Demonio Mayordomo.

–Ella morirá dentro de un par de noches, ¿cierto?

Grell saco su libreta y leyó con desinterés.

–Muere de un paro cardiaco producto de la impresión provocada por la Guerra.

Ciel asintió, le hizo una seña a Sebastián para que le siguiera.

–¿No pensabas devorar su alma?–le preguntó el adulto mientras fingían tomar el té en una cafetería destrozada por el bombardeo, indiferentes al movimientos de las tropas y transeúntes que pasaban por ahí.

La Segunda Guerra Mundial recién iniciaba.

–Creí que si devoraba su alma conservaría dentro de mí una parte de lo que un día fue Ciel Phanthomhive, pero hace mucho que él murió. Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo aún conserve estos sentimientos.

–¿Y ahora que haremos?

–El mundo se sumerge en una oscuridad cada vez más profunda–. Ciel se puso de pie y tomando a Sebastián de la mano depósito un beso sobre su mejilla, la piel pálida e inerte del demonio no le produjo emoción alguna a diferencia del cálido y arrugado cutis de Lizzy–. Nosotros seremos simples observadores, hasta el fin de los tiempos o del mundo, lo que suceda primero. Los humanos pueden ir al cielo o infierno cuantas veces les plazca, nada de esos nos importa.

–¿Le duele tanto la muerte de esa mujer?–Sebastián sujeto el rostro de Ciel entre sus manos y recogió una traviesa lágrima que escurría por su mejilla.

–No, vámonos de aquí. Londres es tan horrible ahora como hace cincuenta y un años.

Se puso de pie y echo un último vistazo a la ciudad en la que alguna vez había muerto y vivido.

_Un alma torturada día y noche por los errores del pasado…_

Una intensa sed que sin importar el número de almas que devorará jamás se vería saciada…

Un cuerpo pequeño e infantil condenado a consumirse en la estupidez humana hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Ese era su destino, el precio por sus pecados, las cadenas que lo ataban…

Un soldado se les acercó por detrás, intento matarles y ellos correspondieron en el acto con el castigo de aquellos que se atrevían a desafiarlos.

–¿Quieres devorar su alma?–preguntó Sebastián.

–No, quiero que arda en las llamas del infierno.

Ciel observó el caos que reinaba a su alrededor y sonrió con ironía antes de decir.

–Este es nuestro infierno, Sebastián.

**FIN**

Hola, después de tres días sin luz por el huracán hoy les traigo este pequeño one–shot, es chiquito y simple, pero no tengo cabeza para algo grande. Lo siento, se me juntaron muchos problemas.

Aviso que tal vez esta semana no actualice nada más por si alguien lee Lazo eterno o Hope City. espero realmente poder sacarlos, pero no prometo nada. Disculpen.

El final de Kuro me gusto, me dejo con un sabor agridulce. Fue impactante, ¿no? Al menos les sorprendió sino les gusto. Tenía intención de que fuera yaoi, pero al final decidí dedicárselo únicamente a Ciel…pobre chiquillo ¿?, y use a Lizzy como margen de referencia, a 51 años de su muerte "oficial".

Como dato curioso sepan que por estas fechas el mundo se hallaba inmerso en plena segunda guerra mundial y los ataques a Londres no se hacían esperar.

Ya saben, como siempre cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
